


Sixty-One Years

by Eleanor_Guenevere



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Sonnet, never-could-be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Guenevere/pseuds/Eleanor_Guenevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet about a glitz'n'glamor romance that could never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-One Years

He is a rose of velvet night, if she  
Is sunbeams gracing sable petals like  
A queen whose favour is her blest knight's prix.  
He is a rapier, gilt with death and blood,  
If she's the sheath which stays his anarchy.  
If he is destruction, rebellion, flames,  
Then she's an angel and his amnesty.  
If zeal and murder sear within his bones,  
Then she, his lover, is his remedy.  
Yet she's a wisp of wind, the peace of snow,  
And he is the foundation: her airy  
Joy flourishes because of his comp'ny.  
For by each other's presence, they are blest;  
Without their paramour, they'd ne'er find rest.


End file.
